The Aftermath of Defeating an Enemy
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: Hiccup is feeling guilty about Viggo's Death, and Astrid Comforts him. (Hicstrid!) (Race to the edge spoilers!) (Takes place right after Rtte season 4) One-shot!


**Hey Guys! It's SunshineGirl14 here, bringing you my first ever Httyd story on Fanfiction. I had been wanting to type a Httyd Story for a while now and actually have several in the works. But decided since those would take a while before I could post them I should spend an hour whipping up this! Since I didn't spend much time on this It's probably not great. And this was more of a practice one-shot, so it's probably not fantastic but anyway, without further ado, (Yeah no more further ados ~Ruffnut) On to the story!**

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I had taken Toothless out for a ride in hopes of clearing my head but all it served to do was make me think about it more.

I had let Viggo die. I had told him that if I left him to die I'd Be no better then he was. But I threw the dragon eye that he chased after, and he fell into the volcano. I had let him die.

I still couldn't get the haunting images of him looking at me as he fell into the lava out of my mind. Him screaming my name. Wanting me to come and save him. But...I wasn't fast enough. I let him die.

I had never meant for him to die. I just threw the dragon eye into the lava hoping It would end the troubles and Viggo would be distracted enough so that I could grab Astrid. How was I supposed to know he'd chase the thing into the volcano?

I sighed. Right now I was sitting on one of the many cliffs of dragons edge. It was the middle of the night. Everyone had gone to bed after celebrating the defeat of Viggo, Ryker, and the dragon hunters. But how could I sleep knowing I had let him die? He was my enemy, yes. But I would've just put him in the Berk Jail.

Toothless nudged me, jerkign me out of my thoughts. I sighed again. "Why couldn't I save him bud? I never meant for anyone to die...If I hadn't gotten the dragon eye none of this would of happened. Why didn't I just leap the Reaper ship alone like Johann warned us? It would've been better for everyone that way..."

"Maybe," I jumped whirling around to see Astrid standing behind me. I hadn't even noticed she was there. "But also if you had never found it hundreds- _Thousands_ of dragons would still be captured." She came and sat down next to me.

"Tell me something Hiccup. If Viggo was still alive what would he be doing right now?" I looked down. "Probably trying to kill us." I muttered. "Right." She took a small section of my hair and started braiding it. "Or he'd be hurting dragons, or attacking Berk or the Defenders of the Wing. Even though you didn't intend for him to get killed, it's better this way. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

I looked up at her. "But you don't understand Astrid." I said my voice wavering slightly. "What if...What if I just start becoming more comfortable with that? Letting my enemies die to make things easier for me?"

"Everytime someone dies in battle...That's one more day that person won't get to see the sunlight. Smell the ocean, see they're family. It's one more day the person had a chance to change. But the day was stolen from them. I still feel like I could've changed his mind somehow...I mean I changed my dad's mind for Thor's sake!"

"Why couldn't I of changed his? I just threw the dragon eye into the volcano! I mean, honestly what did I EXPECT him to do? I should've know He would've gone after it trying to catch it. I-I just...I don't know Astrid...I don't know who I am anymore,"

"I don't want to turn into the kind of person who doesn't care about peopple's lives ending. I get that the needs of the many out way the needs of the few but...The needs of the few are still important too!"

"Hiccup...Don't you know that it wasn't your fault? You didn't make him go after the dragon eye. He did that completely on his own."

"I know...I know that up here," I said pointing to my head. "But, in my gut..." I trailed off. "You still feel like you could've done something. It's not easy feeling like that...believe me I know."

"Then what did you do about it? How do you make it go away?" I asked pleadingly. I didn't want to feel guilt about it anymore, but I still did. "You can't. All you have to do is do everything in your power to make sure you never feel it again. At least that's what someone told me once. But someone else also told me that you can'tprotect everyone from everything 24-7." She said smiling at him mischievously.

"Sounds like a smart person." I said laughing. "Thanks Astrid." I said smiling at her. "Your Welcome." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek and standing up. "Come on. You should get to bed. We're planning on heading to Berk tomorrow to announce that the hunters have been defeated."

"Don't worry I'll go to bed soon." I promised. She nodded, calling Stormfly over after telling me and Toothless good-bye.

I stayed looking out at the ocean for a few more minutes before mounting Toothless. I paused a moment looking around. For some odd reason I felt like I was being watched. After a few seconds of nothing happening, I shrugged it off. "Let's go Bud." I said, before we took off in the direction of our hut.

After a few moments pause a hooded figure steps out of the shadows and into the moonlight, revealing a belt with the hunter crest on it. The hood is still casting shadows over the face of the figure though making it impossible to see who it is.

"I look forward to our next encounter Hiccup Haddock. And this time...You'll never see it coming..."

The moonlight shines on the figure's face, revealing the face of a smirking Viggo Grimborn.

 **The End!**

* * *

 **So how did you guys like it? Feel free to Review, or PM me with your thoughts on this!**

 **Also, I'm not planning on making a sequel to this, but my theory is that**

 **Viggo survived the fall into the volcano (somehow) And is gonna pull an Anakin Skywalker**

 **on everyone. So yeah That's just my theory. Anyway, I hoped you liked this and be expecting**

 **more Httyd stories in the future! Bye for now!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
